jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Bevel Lemelisk
Bevel Lemelisk war ein Ingenieur des Galaktischen Imperiums. Zu seinen größten Aufträgen zählte unter anderem die Entwicklung des Todessterns. Dabei unterlief ihm jedoch ein eklatanter Fehler, der die Zerstörung der Raumstation zur Folge hatte. Dadurch fing er sich die Pein Palpatines ein, der ihn mehrere Male sehr qualvoll hinrichtete und wiederbelebte. Lemelisk starb endgültig im Jahr 17 NSY, nachdem er von der Neuen Republik zum Tode verurteilt wurde. Biografie Chefingenieur des Imperiums Über die Anfänge von Lemelisks Karriere ist sehr wenig bekannt. Vor dem Ausbruch der Klonkriege verschaffte er sich einen Ruf als unmoralischer Ingenieur und Waffenhersteller. Seine Aufträge erfüllte Lemelisk stets ohne Fragen an den Auftraggeber. Tatsächlich interessierte er sich wenig für die Konsequenzen, die er mit seinen Erfindungen und Entwicklungen verursachen könnte. Viel mehr interessierte ihn die gebotene Gage. Aufgrund dieser Arbeitseinstellung scheute Lemelisk sich nicht, Waffen für beide Seiten eines Konflikts herzustellen. So versorgte er während der Klonkriege die Geonosianer mit zahlreichen Angriffsfahrzeugen, während er auf der anderen Seite in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ingenieur Walex Blissex den Sternzerstörer der ''Victory''-Klasse für die Galaktische Republik entwickelte. Nach dem Fall der Republik und deren Umgestaltung in das Galaktische Imperium wurde Lemelisk unter Palpatines Dienste festangestellt. Viele Jahre arbeitet Bevel Lemelisk für den Großmoff Wilhuff Tarkin, bis er schließlich in das geheime imperiale Schlundzentrum, das sich in den Ballungen einiger Schwarzer Löcher nahe Kessel befand, versetzt wurde. In dieser abgeschiedenen Forschungseinrichtung sollte Lemelisk zukünftig spezielle Großprojekte für den Imperator herstellen. Unter anderem war er somit an der Entwicklung des Superlasers für den Todessterns beteiligt. Für das Todesstern-Projekt wurde Lemelisk später ausgewählt, um das Design der Raumschiff-Konstruktion zu überwachen. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler von Lemelisk war dabei die Missachtung einer kleinen ungeschützten Stelle am äußeren Äquatorring des Todessterns. Dort übersah er den Ventilationsschacht, was später Luke Skywalker ermöglichte, zwei Torpedos in die Öffnung zu feuern und eine zerstörerische Kettenreaktion auszulösen. So wurde der Todesstern letztlich vernichtet und die Rebellen-Allianz fuhr einen großen Sieg im Kampf gegen das Imperium ein. miniatur|links|Tarkin und Lemelisk, Konstrukteure des Todessterns Da Lemelisk an diesem Projekt als Chefingenieur verpflichtet wurde, übertrug ihm Palpatine die volle Verantwortung an der Zerstörung des Todessterns. Der Imperator persönlich sprach Lemelisks Hinrichtung aus und ließ den Ingenieur von fleischfressenden Piranha-Käfern töten. Palpatine jedoch wusste wohl um seine Notwendigkeit. Noch während er Lemelisk hinrichten ließ, wurde dieser, immer noch bei Bewusstsein, in einem exakten Klonkörper wiedergeboren; Palpatine selbst war erfreut über die gelungene Wiedergeburt und verriet, dass er diese Technik von einem Jedi gestohlen habe. Anschließend wurde Lemelisk mit dem Bau eines zweiten Todessterns beauftragt. Jeden Fehler, den Lemelisk bei seinen Planungen übersah, bestrafte Palpatine mit seiner Hinrichtung und der nachfolgenden Wiederbelebung. Insgesamt wurde Lemelisk sieben Mal getötet und geklont. In der Schlacht von Endor war die unfertige Konstruktion der Grund der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns. Da auch der Imperator mit dem Todesstern unterging, setzte sich Lemelisk auf dem Planeten Kuat für die Konstruktion des Sternzerstörers der ''Eclipse''-Klasse ein. Dieses Bollwerk von einem Raumschiff war 17.6 Kilometer lang und somit eines der größten der Imperialen Flotte. Projektleitung am Darksaber Nach der Eroberung Kuats durch die Streitkräfte der Neuen Republik floh Lemelisk in die Dienste des Hutten Durga. In einem Täuschungsmanöver war es Durga gelungen, die Pläne des Todessterns zu entwenden und in seinen Besitz zu bringen. Mithilfe dieser Entwürfe sollte Lemelisk für Durga eine neue Raumstation konstruieren, den Darksaber. Doch auch dieses Projekt hielt nicht lange stand und so kollidierte der Darksaber während der Flucht vor einer republikanischen Flotte mit einem Asteroiden. Rechtzeitig konnte Lemelisk entkommen, während sein Auftraggeber Durga in der Explosion ums Leben kam. Dennoch wurde Lemelisk von der republikanischen Flotte festgenommen und auf der Zentralwelt Coruscant in einem Prozess angehört. Am Ende seiner Anklage wurde Lemelisk von der Neuen Republik zu seinem letzten und endgültigen Tode verurteilt. Hinter den Kulissen Lemelisk ist einer der Charaktere, die im Spiel Empire at War – Forces of Corruption entführt werden können. Dazu muss ein Entführungseinsatz auf Kuat durchgeführt werden. Quellen *''Darksaber – Der Todesstern'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Rebellion (Videospiel)'' en:Bevel Lemelisk es:Bevel Lemelisk fi:Bevel Lemelisk hu:Bevel Lemelisk nl:Bevel Lemelisk ru:Бевел Лемелиск Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Wissenschaftler Kategorie:Ingenieure Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Legends